A. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to means for the improved gripping of handles of luggage and cases to protect the user""s hand from unequal and damaging pressures during the lifting and carrying thereof.
B. Related Prior Art
Considerable recognition exists in the prior art of a need for temporary handles to assist in the carrying of plastic shopping bags of a type generally used by grocery and department stores. Such bags are fabricated of a flexible plastic film and are formed of thin plastic film in which webs are provided as handles, one upon each side of the top of the bag opening. Such handles of plastic bags are uncomfortable to grasp, particularly when heavy articles are placed therein. While the strength of plastic bags is beneficial to the retail establishment, the web-like handle portions thereof rapidly acquire the effect of a string or wire which digs or cuts into the user""s hands and/or fingers, thus becoming painful within a short period of time. The prior art has recognized these problems associated with flexible plastic film shopping bags and has suggested a number of solutions thereto including, particularly, U.S. Published Specification 2001,0000938 A1 to Bozlee, entitled Device And Method For Advertising And Carrying Bags With Handles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,401 (1998) to Fan, entitled Detachable Shopping Bag Hand Grip Having Central Section Surrounded With Softer Outer piece With Slot Into Which Handle May Be Clipped; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,344 (2000) to Forsyth, entitled Handle For Bags; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,582 (1996) to Bourgeois, et al, entitled Detachable Shopping Bag Handle; U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,948 (2000) to Leonardi, entitled Handle For Carrying A Bag; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 411,093 (1999) to Salig, entitled Drop Around Padded Handle, and Des. No. 448,663 (2001) to Raftree, Entitled Plastic Bag Carrying Handle.
All of the above referenced patents relate to a selectably attachable and detachable wraparound plastic bag handle cover. Only said reference to Bourgeois indicates additional utility with respect to other types of shopping bags, namely, paper and fabric shopping bags, the handles of which are therefore cord or fabric-like in character. What therefore is noticeably absent in the prior art is a removable wraparound handle cover for handles of luggage and other containers, having handles substantially of the type of luggage handles, these including, without limitation, sports bags, gym bags, duffel bags, golf bags, bowling bags, coolers, tool boxes, and attachxc3xa9 bags and cases. While such articles do not give rise to the immediate wire-like effect of digging or cutting into the user""s hands or fingers, as above described, the long term effect thereof can be equally, if not more, harmful to one having frequent occasion to carry such luggage and articles having handles which are anatomically similar in their effect on the human hands and fingers as luggage handles. More particularly, a state of the art luggage handle consists of an elongate, often convex, element having a length of about 21 centimeters, dependent upon the degree of convexity relative to the upper surface of the piece of luggage to which it is attached. Such a curved handle will cover a linear distance of at least 17 centimeters from end-to-end (as is more fully described below). Further, a radial cross-section of a handle of most state-of-the-art luggage, toolboxes and the like exhibit a substantially ellipsoidal radial cross-section, that is, in a direction transverse to the handle length. This ellipsoidal cross-section may be either uniform or may vary slightly relative to the points of securement of the handle to the luggage surface. However, the radial cross-sectional ellipse of such handles will define a ratio of major axis to minor axis of approximately 3 to 1. Further, the typical circumference or periphery of most such handles is approximately 7.5 to 8.5 centimeters. This corresponds to the anatomically established fact that the ideal circumference for griping or engagement by the hand of an adult human is approximately 8 centimeters. Therefore, depending upon the particular type of article to which the handle is attached, a radial cross-sectional geometry thereof may run the gamut from an exact circle, as would be typical in the case of ice coolers, to that of a rigid handle or flexible strap having the above referenced ratio of 3-to-1 of length of major-to-minor axis. Accordingly, notwithstanding the degree of circularity, flatness or directionality of the radial cross-section of the handle, the anatomy of the human hands dictates that the periphery of such radial cross-section shall fall within a range of about 7.5 to 8.6 centimeters, that is, a smaller circumference will not permit the user to apply maximum strength and force to the handle, while a greater circumferential dimension will render it difficult to grasp the entire handle, thereby increasing the chance of slippage out of the hand of the user.
The grippage of such handles of luggage and luggage equivalents has been a longstanding problem, particularly for persons suffering from arthritis of the hand or fingers, and persons having less than normal strength or ability to carry luggage or bags having more than a particular weight, as is commonly the case with people that are frail, ill or of advanced age.
The experience of the prior art, as above described, relative to carrying handles for plastic bags has demonstrated the importance of an appropriate padded or cushioned handle for the absorption of pressures and the distribution of weight and force directed to a single line, across a wide possible area, to reduce discomfort in the carrying of bags. In medical terms, the distribution of force and pressure across the widest possible area is necessary to minimize traction and stress at the joints of the fingers, hand, and wrist. These principles, which are known in the art, have however not found expression in the area of covers for handles of luggage and related articles.
One apparent obstacle to the development of a viable luggage handle cover has been the lack of uniformity of the cross-sectional geometry, length, and width of such handles, this in combination with the fact that certain luggage manufacturers have attempted to incorporate into the handle itself a permanent padded cover somewhat resembling that taught in said U.S. Pat. No. 5, 487,582 to Bourgeois, et al, recited above. However, for many arthritis sufferers and senior citizens, the mere addition of a layer of leather about a luggage handle having hard and/or sharp edges is not a sufficient solution. Also, the variation in shape of such handles has been a further problem in the development of a universally-fitting removable padded wraparound luggage handle cover. Therefore, even those references bearing some similarity of external appearance to the instant invention, i.e., said references to Raftree and Bourgeois, do not teach an article having substantially universally application to essentially all types of single and double rigid and semi-rigid handles associated with luggage, toolboxes, coolers, duffel bags, and various other types of containers capable of being loaded with contents of considerable weight. The present invention thereby addresses this long felt need in the art and, as well, functions to improve the stability of the handle itself when it is grasped. Further, the instant invention provides a platform or medium usable for purposes of personal identification and/or promotion of a business or social entity, including a church or fan club that may provide the inventive article to its customers, members or fans.
A universally fitting, removable padded wraparound luggage handle cover includes a substantially square and planar interior sheet of a cushioning, preferably foam-like material having a thickness of about 2 to 6 mm and a density of about 10 to 20 mg/cc. About said cushioning material is peripherally secured a top and a bottom sheet of a flexible high venier woven fabric. To said top sheet of fabric is secured an elongate strip of hook-and-loop material having a width in a range of about 1 to about 3.5 centimeters and secured to said top sheet of said fabric along one entire edge thereof. A second or bottom strip of hook-and-loop material, generally complemental in width to said top strip, is secured to said bottom sheet of fabric along an edge thereof opposite to said edge at which said top strip, is secured and in which said respective fabric edges define a distance therebetween in a range of about 12 to about 17 centimeters wherein about 15 centimeters comprises the best mode known to the inventor. Said bottom sheet of fabric is preferably provided with a transparent envelope having one free edge into which may be inserted owner identification or other information. The thickness of the inventive removable wraparound handle cover is at its maximum when said hook-and-loop strips are secured to each other so that the entire handle cover assumes the geometry of an annular solid ellipsoid. In such condition, said strips define a maximum thickness of the structure, of about one centimeter. Said strips thus define an elongate zone of maximum thickness of the inventive handle cover that may be readily positioned by the user to protect that part of the hand or fingers that are most susceptible to pain or fatigue.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a wraparound handle cover, or wrap for handles of luggage and the like, which is universally fittable upon any handle of any type of luggage or luggage equivalent.
It is another object to provide a removable wraparound handle of the above type which is operative to absorb and distribute pressure over the entire length of the hand of the user that is gripping a handle of a piece of luggage, while also providing enhanced stability between the hand and the handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means of the above type having general properties of absorption and distribution of pressure and having an enhancement of such absorption along an adjustable region thereof running transverse to the longitudinal axis of the human hand.
It is another object to provide a handle cover of the above type which may also be adorned with graphic materials of interest to the user or the public, thereby service as a luggage identifier at airports and the like.
It is a still further object to provide a handle cover of the above type that may be used as a medium of personal or social expression by its users or which may be used as a cost-effective medium for advertising capable of reaching large audiences.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a handle cover of the above type to protect the hands of the user from heavily loaded luggage, which is durable and reliable in operation and which, in the case of a multi-handled bag, locks the handles thereof into a closed position so that the contents thereof do not fall out or that undue stress in not placed upon any zippers associated with the luggage.
It is a still further object to provide a handle cover of the above type which is simple and convenient in its use and cost-effective in its manufacture.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter-set forth Brief Description of the Drawings, Detailed Description of the Invention and Claims appended herewith.